gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin (1963 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Mikhail es el jefe, o el pakhan en ruso, de una de las dos familias de la mafia rusa de Liberty City, la organización criminal Faustin. El mejor amigo de Mikhail es Dimitri Rascalov, el cual es el subjefe de la organización. Mikhail vive en una mansión con su familia: su mujer Ilyena y su hija Anna. Historia Antes de GTA IV Rusia, ? Escapando de la madre patria Mikhail Faustin y Dimitri Rascalov antes se conocían ya en la gran ciudad llamada Rusia, y sirvieron los dos como soldados en la Gran Guerra Fría. Finalmente, pasaron un tiempo en un campo de prisioneros en Siberia. Más tarde emigraron a América, para formar su propia organización. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Crimen y castigo thumb|250px|Mikhail ejecutando a [[Andrei Utraniyev.]] Niko ha asesinado a un pandillero importante de la organizacion de Faustin llamado Vladimir Glebov, por lo que Mikhail decide secuestrarlo a él y a su primo Roman. Un hombre de Mikhail, Andrei Utraniyev, secuestra a los primos Bellic y los lleva al sótano de la Mansión Faustin, donde los tortura dolorosamente. Al poco rato, Mikhail baja furioso, gritándole a Andrei que su esposa está mirando televisión y no le gustan los gritos en su mansión. Andrei, excusándose, le dice que solo los estaba interrogando. Llega Dimitri Rascalov, otro importante pandillero de Faustin, y comienza a reprocharle a Mikhail su conducta. Mikhail le pregunta donde consiguió a Andrei, ya que, según él, es un inepto, a lo que Dimitri responde que era amigo del sargento cuando estuvieron en Vladivostok. Mikhail hace un gesto de rabia y decide interrogar a Niko. Se le acerca a la cara y le pregunta si le parece bien ir por ahí matando a sus hombres. Andrei los mira por detrás, sonriendo debido al aprieto de Niko. Éste, sin embargo, ríe, y le responde: "Si se trata de gilipollas, sí". Mikhail digiere la respuesta y, al parecer, la interpreta de otra forma, ya que le dice que está de acuerdo. Acto seguido, levanta su pistola y sorpresivamente ejecuta a Andrei. Dimitri se queja, pero Mikhail alega que lo estaba mirando mal. Luego le quita la mordaza a Roman y este empieza a gritar por lo que Faustin le da un balazo en el estómago y le dice a Niko que le apresure en traer unos televisores que le encomendó robar. Luego Dimitri le dice que se calme que el se ocupa de Roman, y Niko va a por la furgoneta. A partir de ahí, Mikhail manda algunas misiones a Niko. GTA IV Do You Have Protection.JPG|Mikhail y Dimitri en su mansión. Finaldestination.jpg|Mikhail, Dimitri y Niko en el Club Perestroika. ¿Tienes protección? thumb|left|250px|Mikhail esnifando [[cocaína en su sofá.]] Niko vuelve a la casa de Mikhail y es recibido por Dimitri, ambos cruzan el vestíbulo y ven a Mikhail inhalando cocaína en el salón. Dimitri le dice que deje eso, ya que le nubla el juicio, además de que ahora no es el momento. Mikhail, de mala gana, para de hacerlo y se ríe, afirmando que "No tiene juicio". Dimitri le anuncia la llegada de Niko y le dice que es hora de cargarse a "ese tipo" y que supone que no va a acompañarlos. Mikhail mira a Niko por una vez y le dice que lo hagan sufrir y que la gente se olvida del dolor muy deprisa. Dimitri le dice que tiene que controlarse con las drogas, y Mikhail lo insulta, preguntándole dónde estarían si no fuera por su descontrol. Dimitri se enfada y, de forma sarcástica, le dice que ya a oído esa pregunta muchas veces. Mikhail le dice que tenga cuidado, pero Dimitri le dice que lo tenga él, ya que se está volviendo loco. Mikhail le dice que la ley natural es que él esté calmado mientras que si mismo esté loco. Dimitri reconoze su razón, pero que ha enfurecido a la gente equivocada y eso le acarreará muchos problemas. Mikhail estalla, y le dice que es algo extraño que, cuando se trata de repartir el dinero, son "ellos", pero que cuando se trata de presionar a la gente, es "él". Acto seguido, se levanta y asusta a Dimitri acercándosele amenazadoramente. Mikhail duda de su lealtad, pero Dimitri le dice que, después de tantos años juntos, imagina cosas. Luego señala a Niko y le dice que deben irse. Mikhail abraza a Dimitri y le dice que lo quiere. Luego le da a Niko su trabajo, deberá ir a un Sex Shop en Playa de Hove, donde Joseph Kaplan, el dueño, gana mucho dinero grabando películas porno y no le paga su parte. Antes de irse, Mikhail mira a Dimitri y le dice que lo quiere, pero que lo trata prácticamente como a un niño, y que llevará las cosas a su manera. Luego le dice lo mismo, pero gritando que se vayan de su casa, y Dimitri y Niko se van a cumplir su misión. Destino Final thumb|left|250px|Mikhail con [[Vera y Katerina.]] Dimitri y Niko llegan al Club Perestroika, donde Mikhail se encuentra con dos prostitutas, Vera y Katerina. Dimitri le dice que tienen que hablar, pero Mikhail cree que quiere quedarse con Vera y Katerina. Dimitri les dice a las mujeres que se vayan y él y Niko se sientan. Dimitri le dice que alguien los ha delatado con los federales y que un amigo de Sergei, que trabaja en los juzgados, les ha dicho que tienen autorización de interrogarlos. Mikhail comienza con otro de sus ataques de paranoia y le dice a Dimitri que está seguro de que fue el tipo "aquél que compró la coca, no la maría". Dimitri menciona que ese es el novio de su prima, Lenny Petrovic, y que es hijo de Kenny Petrovic, por lo que es un peligro. Lenny es un idiota, pero no un traidor. Mikhail insiste y le ordena a Niko liquidar a Petrovic. Niko le pregunta si está seguro, y Mikhail contesta que está especulando sobre quien matar: Niko, Lenny o Dimitri. Niko le dice que no ponga en duda su lealtad, pero Mikhail le pide que no ponga en duda su cordura, y que vaya a matar a Petrovic para demostrar su lealtad hacia él. A pesar de las insistencias de Dimitri, Mikhail le ordena callar y sige diciéndole a Niko que mate a Lenny. Niko se ve obligado a matar a Lenny para que Mikhail no lo mate, cosa que lo pone en guerra con la Organización criminal de Petrovic. No hay amor perdido thumb|250px|Mikhail e Ilyena gritándose. Niko llega de nuevo a la casa y escucha gritos. Luego espía por la cocina y ve a Mikhail discutiendo con una mujer rubia. Es su esposa, Ilyena, la cual le pregunta a Mikhail donde "está". Mikhail le replica que no ve como puede ser un problema, pero Ilyena quiere que le eche un ojo. Mikhail cambia de tema, diciéndole que se pasa el día ganando dinero, pero Ilyena lo interrumpe y le grita que no se ponga así. Niko puede escuchar el resto de la conversación, en la cual comienzan a gritarse en ruso. Ilyena reacciona y le dice que "ella" es su hija. Ella le grita que es un hombre terrible, pero Mikhail reacciona, diciéndole que a Dios le importa una mierda y que la verá en el infierno y un día la crucificará. Ilyena se larga a llorar en la mesa. Mikhail saluda a Niko y le cuenta su historia con Dimitri en una prisión rusa. Sin dar explicaciones, Mikhail toma su pistola y comienza a masturbarse. Niko le pregunta si está bien y Mikhail dice que no. Luego levanta una fotografía de una chica y le pregunta si la conoce, Niko dice que no y Mikhail lo agradece, ya que tendría que matarlo, es su hija, Anna Faustin, la cual ha estado saliendo con un motero, Jason Michaels. Mikhail comienza a patear el suelo mientras insulta a su esposa e hija y, preocupado, le pide a Niko que mate a Michaels, ya que no lo considera un buen novio para Anna. Niko acepta y se va de la mansión. Luego de haber matado a Michaels y a sus colegas, Niko llama a Mikhail y le dice que ha matado al motorista, y que no cree que su hija se ponga muy contenta. Mikhail le dice que no le importa su felicidad, sino su disciplina y su lealtad. Luego le da las gracias y cuelga. Amañado para soplar thumb|left|250px|El último trabajo. Niko llega a la mansión y conversa con Ilyena, la cual le prepara té de un jarrón, diciendo que Mikhail no aprueba su uso porque lo considera incivilizado. Mientras conversa sobre la relación con su esposo, llega este acompañado de su amigo Dimitri. Dimitri saluda a Ilyena, Mikhail hace todo lo contrario, comienza a gritarle a su esposa y arroja la vasija del té, lo que provoca la huida de Ilyena de la cocina. Mikhail se sienta y saluda a Niko, éste le pregunta que que quiere, Mikhail le responde que quiere que la gente lo escuche. Dimitri se mete y le dice a su amigo que mejor se encarguen de conseguir el dinero, a lo que Mikhail dice que el dinero no importa. Dimitri solo le responde que debe tranquilizarse, ya que más problemas no serán buenos para la organización, además que no sabe si se podrá llegar a una paz con Petrovic. Mikhail le dice que se vaya de su casa, ya que no lo soporta, Dimitri, sin poder decir nada, se va de la Mansión dejando a Niko y Mikhail solo. Niko le pregunta que que necesita, y Mikhail le responde que quiere que vuele un garaje en Chase Point, ya que el dueño le debe dinero. Niko va a por el camión que dejó el Sr. Faustin listo para volar el garaje. El maestro y el molotov thumb|250px|Niko ejecutando a Mikhail. Dimitri, por miedo a que Kenny Petrovic lo matara, decide hacer un pacto con él, el cual consiste en que elimine a Mikhail y las dos familias volverían a estar en paz. Dimitri le pide a Niko eliminarlo, ya que dice que Petrovic le ha perdonado la vida por que Dimitri le ha dicho que era un asesino a sueldo y que no tenia nada que ver, asi de este modo ambos se saldrian de el problema con Petrovic. Niko llega al Club Perestroika, donde Mikhail a ido a pasar el rato. De repente, Niko entra al club y tiene una pequeña charla con Mikhail. Después de la charla, comienza un tiroteo. Niko persigue a Mikhail hasta el tejado del club. Allí arriba, Mikahil le dice que es un hombre de convicciones que lo hizo por que siguió lo que el creía bueno, y que fue traicionado por Dimitri y por él. Niko solo le dice que se ha traicionado a si mismo, y de un balazo ejecuta a Mikhail. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Mención Es mencionado por Jason Michaels en una conversación con Johnny Klebitz y Billy Grey, en el que dice que se va a reunir con su novia, y comenta que su padre se la tiene jurada, como se ve en No Love Lost. Faustin LCPD.png|Faustin en la Base de datos del LCPD. Artwork Artwork-Mikhail_Faustin.png|Artwork de Mikhail con un fajo de billetes. Desert_Leage_Mikhail.PNG|Artwork de Mikhail con una Desert Eagle. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution *Roman's Sorrow *Call and Collect *If the price is right *A Revenger's Tragedy Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War Curiosidades *En el fondo, era un hombre prisionero en su propia paranoia y adicción que se preocupaba por su familia. *Cuando lo mate, Niko todavía lo tendrá el la agenda del celular por un largo tiempo y si lo llama, sonará la contestadora con la voz de Ilyena, diciendo que Mikhail ha muerto y que no sigan llamando por respeto a ella y a su hija. * Después de matarlo, si te fijas en la ficha policial de Mikhail, pondrá que Falleció. *En la misión Crime and Punishment, dice "Vlad era basura. Sólo lo toleraba porque me follaba a su hermana", dando a entender que le era infiel a Ilyena, su esposa, o que ella era la hermana de Vllad y este era su cuñado. *Su artwork puede variar: en vez de poseer el fajo de billetes, puede llevar en esa mano una Desert Eagle. *Posee un Turismo y un DF8-90 que están aparcados delante de su cochera. de:Mikhail Faustin en:Mikhail Faustin fi:Mihail Faustin fr:Mikhail Faustin nl:Mikhail Faustin pl:Mikhail Faustin Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Mafia rusa